


Changing Room (Klance)

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: Keith lost a bet with his boyfriend Lance and let's just say that it took an unexpected turn. ;)





	1. Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote it and post it as an H2OVanoss fan fic but why not turn it into a Klance version? Everything is the same as my original work expect the names change and a few tweaks here and there :D

“No fucking fair! You cheated Lance!" Keith crossed his arms and glared at the Cuban boy. Leaving Lance laughing at him for losing his bet.

"You lost babe. Now let's go get you something to wear." Lance said as he ran to grab his car keys and waiting for Keith to get out of their dorm.

 

~ 1 Hour Later~

Lance and Keith were walking around in the store that sells costumes and Lance found an outfit that satisfies him. Keith was blushing when he saw the outfit that Lance picked and now Keith had to wear a stripper outfit and he knows Lance was pleased on the outfit that he picked out for him.

 

Keith was in the changing room looking himself in the mirror while Lance waited outside. “I’m not wearing this in public Lance! It's...it's stupid and I know you cheated!” Keith shouted through the door of the changing room.

“Yes, you are! Now come out here or I’ll come in there after you. Plus I wasn't cheating. I win fair and square and you know that for a fact.” Lance smirked and chuckled darkly. 

“This outfit is stupid and ugly,” Keith said and turned himself around to see the tight leather pants hugging his ass perfectly well. ‘On second thought, I like it.’ Keith thought but of course, he wouldn't let his Cuban boyfriend know that.

“I don't like it," Keith lied but kept looking in the mirror and gripped his ass, blushing when he accidentally thought Lance tearing the leather pants to eat him out. 

“Come out here,” Lance's voice was now dark and demanding. “And I’ll tell you if it's stupid or not," Lance said with a smirk knowing his boyfriend would look super hot with the outfit that he picked for him.

Keith pokes his head out the door to make sure the coast was clear, that no one would be there around the fitting room area. Keith stepped out of his fitting room and waited for Lance response. Lance saw Keith's body and drooled as his eyes roamed all over Keith’s well-defined body.

Keith wasn’t wearing any shirt, just in a long silk black tie, with nice and tight jeans that make his ass to pop out and a cat ears on his head. The costume had a shirt but in the tag show that the black-dark gray T-shirt was optional. 

“W-what do you think?” Keith blushed even more and purposely teased Lance with his submissive voice. 

Lance was lost in Keith's hot body. He saw how tightly wrapped was the silky black tie was and once he saw how innocent Keith turned his body around, bam! Lance now a huge hard-on.

Thanks to those tight pants, all Lance can think about aggressively pushing Keith against the wall and fuck him then and there. 'Wow, that ass!' Lance thought and tons of idea went through his head. So many opportunities that he can with Keith and with that outfit.

"Ummm hello? Earth to Lance? Tell me how I look." Lance heard Keith but was still speechless. Keith turned around heading back to the fitting room feeling embarrassed and not knowing whether Lance likes it or not.

"Wow... You look so fucking hot." Lance said. Keith stopped his tracks and blushed at Lance’s comment and Lance smacks Keith's perfect firm ass. Keith blushed, even more, when he accidentally let out a submissive whine. 

Keith turned around and saw how hard Lance is. Lance went up close to Keith and turned him back around, wrapping his muscular arms around his boyfriend's back, rubbing his bulge between Keith's ass.

“So many things I can do to you, Keith,” Lance whispered and started to nibble on Keith's earlobe as he thrust his hard bulge against the tight black jeans. Keith bit his lips, trying to hold his moans and he was becoming breathless.

“L-Lance... We c-can't... We're in p-public.” Keith bit down on his wrist to prevent a loud moan to escape.

Lance loves how his violet eye boyfriend is trembling by his hot breath. Keith stepped back a bit and arched Keith’s spine so he can see Keith’s ass sticking out, wanting attention. Lance let out a harsh growl and smack Keith’ ass firmly. 

Keith accidentally let out a soft moan and felt chills going down his spine. Keith was now fully hard and started to grind against the wooden door to help relieve the pain of his bulge.

“You have the nerve to call me a cheater huh?” Lance's voice was so dominant that Keith was now full in pure ecstasy. Keith accidentally lets out a loud moan that was surely heard throughout the clothing store.

“You gotta keep it down baby boy. People will hear us. Unless you want them to catch us.” 

Lance removed the black-tie from Keith and licked and suck on Keith’s neck. Making very hard for Keith to hold back his moans.

“Is that what you want baby boy? Do you want to let the people know that I’m the only one who can make you into a moaning mess? A fucking slut?” Lance growled and bit down on Keith’s flesh.

Another loud moan escaped from Keith’s plump lips. Lance’s cock was now pulsing through the tight jeans which were now hurting Lance. Lance smacks Keith's ass again, but harder than before and the sound of his ass being smacked was loud. 

“Looks like someone is enjoying this.” Lance’s voice was low. Keith growled in submission.

"You're an ass-"Keith's lips were shut when Lance turned the Keith around and kissed him roughly. Lance's hand was gliding down from his boyfriend’s chest to the button of the black jeans. Lance's hand unbutton the jeans and slipped his hand into the jean.

Lance continues to kiss Keith’s lips and jawline roughly as he grasps Keith's cock. The kiss was broken with a gasp. “Ahh, Lance. S-s-stop." Keith moaned loudly and tilt he had back. Lance saw the exposed skin and started to bite down and sucking Keith's neck. Leaving a perfectly purple mark on Keith’s pale skin.

Lance pulls down Keith’s zipper and Keith's hard cock was slipped out of the black leather jeans. Lance started to pump Keith’s aching cock and Keith were lost in pleasure for a bit. “L-Lance s-stop someone... someone could see us.” Keith moaned and was trying his hardest to looking around the fitting area.

Lance was a bit annoyed that his boyfriend was right. Lance stopped touching and kissing Keith and Lance noticed that his boyfriend whined due to lost contact. Lance looked around the area and immediately pull his boyfriend into the fitting room.

Lance locked the changing room door and pushed his boyfriend roughly against the wall and kissed him. Lance bit Keith’s lower lip and Keith moan. “You look so fucking sexy Keith,” Lance growled into his ear and squeezed his ass. Keith saw Lance’s eyes and he saw that Lance’s eyes were full of lust. 

Lance firmly gripped Keith’s cock and smear his precum around Keith’s head.

Keith moaned and grasped Lance’s shoulders. Keith looked at those hungry ocean cover eyes, "L-Lance. I want you. P-please." Keith whined and blushed. 

Lance’s eyes dilated and immediately pulled down his pants. “Is that so?” Lance growled and pushed Keith down to his knees.

Keith looked at Lance’s raging cock and licked his lips. “You got to earn me baby boy,” Lance said darkly and slapped Keith’s face with his cock and smeared his precum around Keith’s plump lips. Keith eagerly licks the slit of Lance’s head and slowly take in Lance’s cock.

Lance moaned, removing the black cat ears and lightly gripped Keith’s soft mullet hair. Keith looked at Lance and moaned around Lance’s cock. Lance threw his head back and involuntarily thrust his hips into Keith’s wet, hot throat. Which made Keith gag a bit.

“You’re s-such a good boy for daddy aren't you slut.” Lance panted and gripped Keith’s mullet hair a bit more firmly. Keith whimpered around Lance’s cock and slowly started to pump his own raging cock.

Lance was now on the edge of cumming and he slowly removed his cock from his cock hungry boyfriend with a loud pop. Keith whined, wanting Lance’s hot cum smeared across his face and into his throat.

“Slow down baby boy. Daddy wants to make this last.” Lance whispered and kissed Keith. Tasting his own precum from Keith’s lips.

Keith moaned as Lance started to pump Keith’s cock again. Keith laid his head on Lance’s shoulder and pants as Lance was working him to the edge. “L-Lance,” Keith moaned. “I-I’m so cl-close.” 

Lance slowly stopped pumping Keith and lifted Keith’s chin and started biting down on Keith's neck again. Leaving more hickies onto Keith. “P-please Lance. Please don't tease me.” 

“You want daddy’s cock baby boy?” Lance teased by grinding against Keith’s own cock. Lance saw Keith biting his lips with pleading eyes.

“Do you?” Lance asked sternly and saw his cute boyfriend trembling by his voice.

“Y-yes daddy.” Keith pleads and with that, Lance roughly pushed Keith against a wall. Keith whimpered and gave a quick glance at the mirror that was in the fitting room. Keith saw how hungry both his and his boyfriend’s eyes were and how much he was being manhandled by Lance.

Keith pulled down the black leather pants and Keith’s black jockstrap. Lance admired how much it made his baby boy’s ass to pop out. Lance licked his lips and got down on his knees.

Keith still felt Lance pushing his back against the wall. “Don’t move,” Lance demanded and Keith didn't dare to move away from the wall. Keith looked at the mirror to see Lance. Lance cupped Keith's bubble ass and moved both checks in circular moving. Keith’s breath was caught when he felt the cool air, followed by Lance's hot breath hitting the entryway of his ass.

Lance gave a licked his beautiful boyfriend’s rim. Keith moaned loudly and came when he accidentally grind against the wall. Keith felt Lance moving his tongue in and out. Keith sticks his ass even more and felt Lance’s tongue goes in a bit more deeper.

Keith moaned loudly and pushed Lance’s head deeper into his ass. Keith smears his cum on his abs by arching his back. Keith's legs buckled when Lance moaned on Keith’s hole and bite down on the right cheek.

“Sir!” A voice was heard from the locked door. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yes!” Keith tried his best not to sound like a horny teen. “Everything's okay.” Keith bit back a moan when he felt Lance tackling his neck and place his finger against Keith’s lips. Keith started sucking Lance’s fingers fast as he can. “That’s it baby boy, make it nice and wet,” Lance whispered and nibbled Keith’s earlobe. 

Lance pulled his fingers out of Keith’s mouth and pushing a finger inside him. Keith's eyes rolled back and accidentally let out a moan.

“Are you sure?” The male voice asked with it concern.

“Yeah are you sure baby boy?” Lance whispered and shoved another finger into Keith, scissoring him. Keith's eyes watered and bit back his moan.

“Y-yeah.” Keith panted. “Just tired fro-” Keith’s gasped and cum again when Lance added a third finger and brushed Keith’s prostate. “Fucking shit!” Keith moaned out loudly. Blushing that the other man, who might be a customer or employee heard him.

“You’re such a slut for daddy aren't ya? You’re letting that guy hear you baby boy.” Lance teased while Keith was in pure ecstasy. Unable to think and be aware of his surrounds anymore.

“Sir!” The voice was in a panic. “Should I, Should I get some help?”

“Yeah? You want some help baby boy?” Lance brushing Keith’s prostate. “You want me to open the door? Let him see what type of trouble you are in?” Lance growled possessively.

Keith gritted his teeth. “No!” Keith yelled.

“N-no?” The male voice was confused.

Keith collected all of the energy he had left to control himself.

“Thanks for trying to help,” Keith bit his lips. “Ngh, I just ran here and I… I just exhausted.” 

“Are you sure?” The male voice asked.

“Yes,” Keith said and heard the male voice said okay and left the area.

Keith saw how proud Lance was and blushed. Keith’s legs gave out and Lance instantly caught his boyfriend.

“I’m proud of you baby boy.” Lance smiled softly and turned Keith around and let him lean against the wall.

Keith felt the cum that he came early smear his ass. “Y-you are daddy?” 

Lance nodded and kissed Keith’s forehead. “Yes, baby boy.” 

Keith blushed harder and felt Lance’s hard on poking his cock. Lance felt Keith’s cock coming back to life. “You still want to go on baby boy?” Keith blush darken and looked away. Not daring to look at Lance’s evil smirk.

“It’s okay baby boy,” Lance said darkly and made Keith looked into his eyes. “I was still planning to finish this whether you like it or not.” Keith whimpered but felt Lance gave a firm squeeze on his hand. Keith squeezes back and was lifted off the ground. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist and felt Lance’s cock brushing against his hole.

Keith threw his head back and moaned. Lance began to push into Keith's tight ass. Little by little, Keith ass was adjusting to Lance's dick. Keith bit his lip hard to keep himself from moaning in pleasure.

“Fuck you are so fucking tight baby boy. You love doing this in public huh?” Lance asked with a light chuckle but moan when he was all in, feeling Keith’s walls taking in Lance so well. Keith moved his head away to hide his blush and felt Lance sucking and biting his neck again. 

Keith was shaking in pleasure and felt Lance thrusting into him slowly. "Faster... Fuck me harder Lance.” Keith moaned and placed his head on top of his boyfriend's shoulder. "God, you're fucking tight." Lance moaned and kept hitting Keith’s sweet spot. 

Keith lifted his face and kiss Lance roughly. Lance broke the kiss and started to pump Keith’s cock fast and now, Keith was a moaning mess.

“Lance...Lance! I’m going to cum!!” Keith moaned and Lance started to pump faster and thrust harder into Keith. Keith kept moaning about how good it feels and beg Lance to fuck him harder and faster. Lance complied and kept is hitting his sweet spot each thrust.

Keith knows he can't last any longer and he thinks that people in the store can hear his moans.

Keith couldn’t hold back anymore. "Lance...Ah… Lance... LANCE!" Keith screamed his boyfriend name as he came onto Lance’s shirt and parts of his cum landed on his abs.

Keith accidentally pulled Lance closer with his legs, feeling Lance going a bit deeper than before.

Lance was now over the edge. "Keef... You're too good for me,” Lance growled and felt Keith clinging to him. Lance pushed Keith’s face up with his own and kissing the exhausted college student.

“KEE-KEITH!" Lance moaned as he came inside his boyfriend. Filling Keith up with his thick seed. Both breathless males were now gasping for air and gave one last kiss. 

The kiss wasn't rough nor hunger. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate. Keith smiles into their kiss remembering how Lance squeezed his hand to let him know that he didn't mean that he wasn't going to finish it whether he likes it or not. Keith trusts Lance and knows that Lance would never take advantage of him or hurt him.

Lance broke the kiss and slowly put his boyfriend back on his own two feet. As Keith slowly started to change back into his own clothes, Lance picked up the discarded outfit that led them into a wonderful situation.

“We have to buy it now," Lance smirk and helped his boyfriend clean and fix his hair.

Once Keith was clean and dressed, Keith saw Lance still smirking. "You planned this, didn't you," Keith said when Lance opens the door. 

"I'll pay for it since I enjoyed it," Lance said and Keith pushed his boyfriend out of the room. "You pervert asshole." Keith playful glared at Lance.

"Ah, but you enjoyed me being a pervert to you” Lance laughed and pulled Keith closed to his chest as they walk to the pay the cashier.

"You're still an asshole Lance." Keith giggle and kissed Lance's cheek. Keith got close to his boyfriend's ears and whispered, "And assholes like you must be punished."

That being said, Lance felt chills running down on his spine and straight to his crotch.

‘Fuck.’ Lance thought and the two couple left the clothing store.


	2. So Much For Revenge Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith forgot about getting his revenge on his boyfriend. Lance gets annoyed by Keith. All Keith wants to do is study for his finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another sexy smut. I do not regret writing this and I'm kinda surprised that my mind was capable of this. I hope you enjoy!

It’s been about 3 months since the incident of the fitting room. Keith can still feel his boyfriend being inside him, he can feel the wall against his back, Lance’s lips biting down on his neck. But since then, Keith is now dead inside and frustrated as fuck that he can’t focus on his studies. It’s already a week before finals and Keith just now remembers that stupid yet hot incident.

Keith looked around his dorm and sees Lance taking notes on marine biology. Keith looked back at his textbook and sees that he only wrote 7 bullets points on his good design T-chart. Keith growled lowly so his boyfriend can't hear him and continued to read his textbook.

Within 45 mins, Keith can't focus again. His mind kept popping memories of Lance fingering him as he was speaking to a male. Keith slowly realized that he had a bulge in his tight jeans. Blushing and panicking, Keith speed walk to his room.

Lance glance up confusedly. “Where are you going?”

Keith stopped his tracks and turn only his head. “To my room. I need to get me reading glasses.” Not giving Lance to respond, Keith went straight to his room to control himself. ‘Out of the days I have, why now? Why do I have to remember this? Right before finals?!?’ Keith thought and started to look for his reading glasses which he apparently misplaces it. 

‘Great…’

Meanwhile:

Lance was now frustrated and glared at the stupid marine biology textbook. Not understanding half the things he read. Literally, Lance has been just paraphrasing the text and groan loudly that he's going to official fail the class. Lance got up from the couch where he and Keith shared and walk to the kitchen and make some snacks. Lance wonders if his Keef was also frustrated as he was.

Lance opened the wooden cabinet and pull out some biscuits, strawberry dipping, two water bottles and made a pitcher of iced tea.

Lance walked into the living and placed the delicious tray of snacks and drinks on a coffee table and walk to Keith’s door and knock on it.

“Hey, Keef? What’s taking you so long?” Lance spoke loud enough so his boyfriend can hear him.

“I was searching for my glasses,” Keith said right when he opened the door and saw his lover in front of him. Keith blushed and he saw that same face when Lance did when he wore that stripper outfit.

Lance fought an evil smirk. ‘It’s not the time to think about fucking your hot boyfriend Lance.’ Lance blinks a couple of time and heard Keith saying “what.”

“Oh nothing,” Lance said and turned away from his boyfriend. “I was going to say that I made some snacks.”

“Really?” Keith said surprisedly and follow Lance back to their couch. Keith peaked over Lance’s lean shoulders and saw the delicious snacks that are waiting to be eaten. Keith saw Lance looking at him and kissed him on the cheek. 

Lance being extra careful not to hit Keith’s reading glasses, Lance gave Keith a quick peck and guided his boyfriend back on the couch. “What’s the occasion?” Keith asked and took a small bite on a biscuit.

“Nothing really,” Lance said and saw Keith giving him that I-don’t-believe-you face. “I just thought we can take a break from studying,” As Lance pulled Keith on his lap and lay flat on the couch. “We been studying hard for a while and I just wonder if we can-”

“No.”

Lance pouted and saw Keith walking to their computer and crack open a different textbook and pulled out a different notebook. “But Keef! We-”

“Sorry, Lance. I said no.”

“But why?”

“I don’t want to fail and I don’t want to be distracted,” Keith said as he kept reading a paragraph. Lance scoffed off and started taking notes from the same textbook. Keith took a glance at Lance and saw how mad he was. Keith felt a bit guilty but he wants to pass. Therefore, no distractions.

3 Hours of Studying Later:

“I’m done! I don’t understand anything!” Lance shouted and slammed his pen on the biology textbook. Keith squeaked and looked at his boyfriend who was currently rubbing his forehead out of frustration. 

“S-sorry,” Lance said and saw his boyfriend quickly adjusting his glasses and continue to study. Lance let out a sigh and picked up his notes and try to continue his studies, but he can't. Lance kept getting minor headaches and it’s really annoying. Lance glance at Keith and notice how to focus his boyfriend is. Keith’s glasses are a bit tilted and he’s sticking out his tongue. It’s literally the most adorable thing Lance has ever seen.

‘I think we need a break.’ Lance closed his textbook and carefully put his notes away. Lance walked close to his boyfriend and started to massage his shoulders. Keith let felt his shoulders relax and may or may not let out a soft moan. Lance smirked, “You like that baby boy?” 

Keith blushed and turned his chair around and glared at his boyfriend. Keith saw Lance licked his lips and Keith tried to fight off the urge of biting his own lips. “Lance, we to finish studying or we will fail,” Keith stated as he crossed his arms.

Lance pouted and walked to Keith and caress Keith’s cheek. Lance felt Keith leaning into his hand and Lance smiled. “I hate studying,” Lance whispered softly. “We’ve been studying for a really long time. I think it’s time to take a break for a bit.”

“You can take a break Lance,” Keith ripped his gaze away from Lance when he turned his chair and continue on writing down some more notes. Lance groaned. “Fine… I guess I have to make you have fun with me.”

“Okay. Whatever.” Keith said, didn't even bother to look at Lance. Lance glared at his boyfriend’s back and walked to his bedroom. Keith heard Lance coming back from his room and Keith looked at Lance. Keith blushed when he saw Lance only wearing his blue boxer brief. Keith couldn’t stop staring at Lance’s hard on when Lance was stretching his arms above his head.

Lance smirked and saw his boyfriend staring at him. “Like what you see baby boy?” Lance's voice became deeper. Keith looked up at Lance’s blue eyes as he bit his bottom lip. “N-no,” Keith said and tried to focus on his notes. 

“Okay. Suit yourself.” Lance still smirked and pretended to go back to his notes. Lance purposely laid on his side so he can show off his throbbing bulge. Keith slowly looked up from his textbook and saw Lance’s amazing cock throbbing. Keith’s mouth went dry and fighting his best not to just go over there and suck Lance off. Keith turned his chair back where it was and was happy that he’s no longer distracted.

Lance saw Keith’s back facing at him. ‘I guess I have to go to step two.’ Lance flips a page load enough as his other hand grabbed his bulge. The texture between his hand and his hard-on made Lance let out a deep soft moan. Lance continued to palm himself and can hear Keith starting to pant. Keith blushed hard and felt his own jeans becoming very tight. “Lance,” Keith pants, “Can’t you do that later on or somewhere else?”

“Nope,” Lance said as he pops the letter p. “How can I leave if I see my baby boy disobeying daddy? Especially teasing me with that beautiful lips and a cum-worthy face. Hmmm, and that glasses just want me to force you down on my cock baby boy.” Lance growled loud enough. 

Keith was now horny. His jeans are hurting him and Keith can no longer maintain himself. Keith’s is a shock at the fact that Lance can easily make him tremble, hot, & horny by just the way he’s speaking to him.

Keith dropped his pen. Keith’s palmed himself as his breath becomes heavier than before. “I’m going to make you wish that you joined me and make you my little bitch,” Lance growled loudly and darkly. Keith bit his lip hard and moaned out. “Oh, you like that baby boy? Do you want to be my little bitch? Do you want to be daddy’s cocksucker?” Lance grinds against his hand. Keith bit his lip and grabbed his bulge. 

“That’s right baby boy. Go touch yourself for now.” Lance said and watched his boyfriend groping himself. Lance can’t wait to come on Keith’s face with those sexy glasses. “Do you want daddy’s tongue on your tight hole baby? Do you want me to fuck you hard baby boy?” Lance asked as he pulled off his blue boxer brief.

Keith nodded furiously in his chair, as he felt his hole twitching. “Then what are you waiting for?” Lance grabbed his cock and gave it a good stroke. “Come and suck daddy’s cock you slut.”

And with that, Keith jumped off his chair and immediately took in Lance’s big cock. Lance threw his head against the armrest of the couch and grabbed Keith’s hair. Keith licked the base of Lance’s cock and slowly moved his tongue down to Lance’s balls and then back to Lance’s head. “Aww fuck. You are a dirty bitch aren't you?” Keith took Lance all the way in and moaned on Lance’s cock. Lance jerked his upward, “Fucking shit.” Lance pushed down on Keith’s head. Forcing Keith to take in more of Lance. Keith gagged on Lance’s cock and Lance let go of Keith’s hair.

Keith went back on sucking Lance off as we watched Lance chest moving up and down. Lance smiled when he saw how sexy Keith looks when he has precious lips around his cock. “You're daddy’s little bitch huh?” 

Keith grabbed his bulge firmly and moaned around Lance’s cock in response. Lance smirked and slowly pull Keith off with a loud pop. Keith was pulled into a hot kiss. Keith was now on top of Lance, feeling Lance big cock rubbing around his own bulge and feeling Lance squeezing his ass tightly. “You should take this off baby boy,” gesturing Keith’s jeans. Keith nodded and threw away his jeans and went back on grinding Lance.

Lance manhandled Keith onto the couch, making sure his ass was in front of him. Lance gave Keith a light smack and heard his boyfriend moaning through the pain. “Does that feel good baby boy?” Lance smirked and heard his trembling boyfriend moaning out a yes.

Lance started to tease Keith’s greedy hole by rubbing and tapping Keith’s hole with his cock. “P-please Lance.” Keith moaned out, trying to shove Lance cock inside him. “Don’t worry baby boy,” kissed Keith’s neck and whispered into Keith’s ear, “You’ll get it soon enough.” 

And with that, Lance pushed a finger inside Keith. “Ah fuck!” Keith moaned and gritted his teeth a bit. “Shh baby boy. I’ll make it feel better.” Lance opened Keith’s ass and licked Keith’s hole. Keith jumped from the sudden sensation and moaned out Lance’s name when he felt Lance doubles his effort by lapping his tongue around Keith’s hole roughly. “L-Lanc-” Keith choked when Lance thrust his in and out. Quickly making Keith screaming his name and becoming a moaning mess.

“LANCE!” Keith moaned out in ecstasy. “Please!”

Lance smirked, “Please what baby boy? Please fuck my greedy hole me, daddy?” 

“Yes! P-please fuck my greedy hole daddy!” And with that, Lance ram his cock into Keith’s tight hot hole. Both Lance and Keith moaned loudly. Lance began to thrust into Keith, not giving Keith a chance to adjust onto Lance cock. Keith was lost in words and kept thinking of Lance’s thick cock thrusting in and out of him. Keith was drooling and screaming out Lance’s name as he felt Lance hitting that sweet spot.

“Oh, lord! Such a good slut for Daddy’s cock aren't you?” Lance growled and slapped Keith’s nice ass.

“S-so good! S-so big daddy!” Keith moaned and was now on the edge.

Lance lifted his boyfriend’s hip and started to stroke Keith’s cock. “Dad-L-Lance! I’m cl-close!” Keith moaned out. Lance continued to pounding into Keith and stroking his boyfriend’s cock.

“Fuck baby boy, I’m going to make you come so hard.” Lance moaned out and wrapped his arm around Keith’s chest, pulling up so that they both are on their knees. Lance started to pound Keith harder and faster, causing Keith to scream in pleasure as Lance rammed into his prostate. “Say that you need it, baby. Tell me how much you need my cock,” Lance growled into Keith’s ear. 

“Fuck!!” Keith cried out in pleasure. “Ne-need you so fucking much! I’m your cumdupster Lance! Ah, Lance, Lance!” Keith came all over his own abs. Lance kept thrusting into Keith’s hot ass and smeared Keith’s come on Keith’s abs. Lance scooped up some of Keith’s come and brought it to Keith’s mouth. 

Keith eagerly took Lance’s fingers, lapping his tongue around Lance's fingers, tasting his own come. “Oh fuck Keith!” Lance moaned out. “You’re my perfect slut!” And with that, Lance pulled out and pushed Keith on the ground and on his knees. Keith saw Lance jerking off in front of him. Keith started to lick Lance’s balls and a few seconds later, Lance started to come. Lance comes all over Keith’s beautiful face and glasses. Keith immediately wrapped his mouth around Lance’s cock and drank the rest of the come. 

Keith let go of Lance’s cock with a pop and Lance was now panting. Keith climbs onto Lance's lap and kissed his boyfriend. Lance smirked and broke the kiss. “You have some come on your face and glasses.” Lance laughed a bit. Keith blushed and gave a quick peck on his lips. “Let’s shower.” Lance nodded and before Keith got up from Lance’s lap, Lance gave one more kiss to Keith. “Hey,” Lance lifted Keith’s face, “I love you.”

Keith smiled, “I love you too.” Keith gave Lance one final kiss and then, smear Lance’s face with his own cum. “Hey!” Lance shouted and chased Keith who was laughing and running into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of ending it here, someone asked me that I should make this into a chapter by chapter porn with a plot. I honestly don't know. Since I have to finish my other Klance work and start working on my other upcoming story that I've been wanting to write. Let me know what you guys think. Also, thank you for reading it ^~^ 
> 
> ~Love, Lui!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and thanks for taking your time in reading it :)


End file.
